The Game
by Dr.Stinkerbell
Summary: Santana decides to date someone to get over Brittany... with Rachel!
1. Santana Lopez's Confusion

**Glee: The Game**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee. If I did, Brittana, Tartie, Quick or Quam and  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: Santana Lopez's Confusion**

Santana was perfect. Even more perfect than Quinn Fabray. She was spotless. Until she quit the cheerios. Now she gets endless counts of slushies.

She had a crush on Brittany Pierce, her best friend. But she was dating Artie Abrams, who Santana described as "a nerdy wimp". Santana decided to go to the next person in line: Rachel Berry. Santana wasn't all that interested in Rachel, but she was the option.

Santana walked up to Sam Evans, her boyfriend.

"Listen up, Sam" Santana said to Sam

"Uh, hi" Sam replied

"We're over"

"Why?"

"Because, a) I'm interested in someone else, b), you're annoying and c) just go make out with Kurt."

"I'm not in love with Kurt. I'm not even sure if he even goes here anymore"

"Don't question me, Evans"

"But…"

"Shut your guppy lips, Evans. I am five months older than you"

"So, you're born in July 27?"

"When I mean five months older than you, it doesn't mean I was born on July 27. My birthday is July 18. Haven't I told you that already, Steve Tyler?"

"I look nothing like…"

"Let's just end this conversation"

The weird breakup conversation ended. Santana spotted Rachel talking to Kurt Hummel.

"Hummel, go seduce Evans for me" Santana instructed Kurt. Kurt did what he was told.

"Listen Berry, I have major feelings for you and…" Santana was cut off

"I'm not in love with you, Santana" Rachel harshly told Santana

"But I am with you"

"It's not working"

"Be like that. Finn's just a stupid boy. Why do you want him anyway?"

"Because, he's heroic"

"Love is more than just a fairytale. Love doesn't need a hero and a heroine"

"You know what Santana? I don't give a crap. You can tear me down. I don't care. Finn belongs to me, not you"

"I never said I wanted Finn"

"Good"

"So, can we end this conversation?"

"No. Stop being so mean!"

"I'm not being mean to you"

"Just shut up"

They had stopped fighting. She spotted Kurt and Sam making out. She smiled. She saw Brittany and Artie together, and her smile dropped. She was frustrated. Love _was_ more than a fairytale, Rachel just didn't feel it. Santana walked up to Blaine to tell him about the Kurt and Sam makeout session.

Did you like?


	2. Telling Blaine

**This is a Klaine breakup chapter. Thanks for the reviews, the constructive criticism may help for the future. This chapter is NOT for Klaine fans. The fic will feature some Hevans, Fuck, Brittana, Quick and Fabruckson (Quinn, Puck, Finn**) **on the side**

**Chapter Two: Telling Blaine**

Santana hoped her plan to use Rachel was a success, but she moved on to another plan

Santana told Blaine about Kurt and Sam

"Listen up, Blanderson, Kurtsie Wurtsie has been making out with Sam Evans" she told him

"He would never do that"

"Think, Plain, Kurt has been avoiding you"

"You know that's because of hectic schedules"

"EVIDENCE! CHOP CHOP!"

Tina Cohen-Chang walked in with a phone. Tina showed Blaine a video of Kurt and Sam making out. Blaine got mad. Really mad. Blaine called Kurt.

"Is this Kurt Hummel" Blaine said

"Oh hi, Blaine. Why so serious?" Kurt replied

"You know why"

"No, I don't actually"

"Well, you made out with Sam"

"What are you…"Kurt got cut off by Blaine

"Tina showed me evidence"

"Wha?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Kurt"

"Actually, I never did such a thing"

"We're over, you get me"

"But Blaine…"

Blaine hung up. Kurt called Sam

"Is this Sam" he told Sam

"Uh… this is his older 30 year old brother, Michael. I'm watching his phone, because he went somewhere… I think Quinn's place." Sam's older brother told Kurt.

"Can I leave a message?"

"I answered it though."

"I know"

"Then why'd you ask?"

"No reason. Just tell him me and Blaine are through"

"Okay then"

Tina had sent the video to Santana. Santana posted the video of Kurt and Sam online, onto her blog.

Some of the comments were:

OMGHeartHeart: OMG this is hawt

AwesomeKid: Oh my god, Kurt and Sam should make out more

IllegalHeart: This is worse than incest

TheLongingDead: IllegalHeart, whatever!

Santana couldn't believe it, her followers were loving it!

Santana approached Kurt in the hallway

"What were you thinking?" Kurt asked, angrily

"Just something that my followers on my blog will love" Santana answered

"Someday you will pay for this"

"Nah"

Sam looked at his two lovers from behind, and a tear dropped down his face. He went home and cried on a pillow, thinking _what have I done?_

**Please review (I'm desperate). I'm not that much of a Hevans fan, but I owe it up to them after some bashing on the Glee wiki (I published this on GW before here)**

**xoxo, Tinkerbell**


	3. Rachel Berry's Confusion

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. **

**So, last chapter was the Klaine breakup. I'm not much of a Hevans shipper, but I just wanted to do something nice for the Hevans fans. We're back to Pezberry now, but sometimes we will have chapters where it'll be different couples.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Glee. If I did, there would be no continuity problems  
><strong>

**Chapter Three: Rachel Berry's Confusion**

Rachel wasn't convinced that Santana loved her. She was still in love with Finn. Finn Hudson was her only true love, well, that's what she thought, until she caught him making out with Noah "Puck" Puckerman. Puck and Finn were best friends, but Puck secretly had a crush on Finn, and one other person, Quinn Fabray. So, I guess Santana was her only chance. But using Santana would be cruel. But she didn't know that Santana was using _her_. Rachel was just too confused.

It was glee club practise. Santana had a song to sing.

"Mr. Schue" Santana asked the supervisor, Will Schuester. "I have a song for Rachel"

"Sing it Santana" Will replied

_He put it on me, I put it on,  
>Like there was nothing wrong.<br>It didn't fit,  
>It wasn't right.<br>Wasn't just the size.  
>They say you know,<br>When you know.  
>I don't know.<em>

_I didn't feel  
>The fairytale feeling, no.<br>Am I a stupid girl  
>For even dreaming that I could.<em>

_If it's not like the movies,  
>Thats how it should be, yeah.<br>When she's the one,  
>I'll come undone,<br>And my world will stop spinning  
>And that's just the beginning, yeah.<em>

_Snow white said when I was young,  
>"One day my prince will come."<br>So I wait for that date.  
>They say its hard to meet your match,<br>Find my better half.  
>So we make perfect shapes.<br>If stars don't align,_

_If it doesn't stop time,  
>If you cant see the sign,<br>Wait for it.  
>One hundred percent,<br>With every penny spent.  
>He'll be the one that,<br>Finishes your sentences._

_If it's not like the movies,  
>Thats how it should be.<br>When she's the one,  
>She'll come undone,<br>And my world will stop spinning,  
>And thats just the beginning.<em>

_'Cause I know you're out there,  
>And your, your love came for me.<br>It's a crazy idea that you were made,  
>Perfectly for me you'll see.<em>

_Just like the movies.  
>That's how it will be.<br>Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending.  
>It's not like the movies,<br>But that's how it will be.  
>When she's the one,<br>You'll come undone,  
>And your world will stop spinning,<br>And it's just the beginning._

Santana finished the song. Everyone had a tear in their eyes, even Rachel.

"Did you like it?" Santana asked Rachel

"Yes" Rachel answered

"Meet me in the audtorium at lunch tommorow"

"Will it be a confrontation or…"

"It will be sweet and romantic"

**The song used is called "Not Like The Movies" by Katy Perry.**


	4. Focus on Santana

**Chapter Four: Focus On Santana**

Santana and Rachel were kissing each other in the auditorium at lunch the following day.

"Santana, I love you" Rachel confessed

"So I do" Santana also confessed.

"Well, gotta go"

"See ya"

Santana was left mesmorized. Santana loved Rachel _for real_. And she wasn't just using Rachel. She _actually_ loved her.

Santana started posting pictures of Rachel on her wall. Rachel was her world, not Brittany. She called Sam.

"Lipface, I'm in love with Rachel!" she told him

"Uh… I love Kurt, but I love you" he said back

"Yeah yeah yeah. Listen, I want you to kiss Kurt"

"Why?"

"You two have a thing"

"What is it?"

"Well, some dude saw the video of you and Kurt and he's posting it EVERYWHERE"

"Like where?"

"Some website that heaps of people are on. 6 people have said it has made their dreams come true"

"You sure?"

"Gotta go"

Santana hung up the phone. She wanted Sam to live in happiness, and his happiness was KURT. Nobody new it at school, but this website had. It was freaky, because those 6 people she was talking about were followers of her blog. But this didn't matter. She cared about Rachel now, her true love she had found. The only obstical was… Brittany. There was no way Brittany was going to approve, but I guess Brittany was occupied for now. Brittany was interested in Artie, so Santana wasn't Brittany's main focus.

She didn't care about Sam that much… she just wants Sam to be with Kurt because it a) drags down his rep, b) it's what Sam wants and c) because it will keep Sam from pining over her. She could tell if Sam wasn't with Kurt, Sam would be all whiney and that he would be instantly enemies with Rachel.


	5. Focus on Finn and Puck

**Chapter Five: Focus on Finn and Puck**

Finn and Puck were making out. AGAIN. This was the second time.

"This makes me question a little somthin' somethin'" Puck told Finn

"Oh yeah, me too" Finn told Puck

"Let's take off all our…"

"Hey now, let's not get too raunchy"

"But…"

"Puck, listen, I'm here because you're lips taste good"

"You don't love me?"

"Heck no. You're way too loser-ish"

"But Finn…"

"I love Quinn. NOT YOU!"

"Finn, please listen"

Finn left the room. Tears rolled down Puck's cheeks.

* * *

><p>The following day, Puck spotted Santana.<p>

"Listen Sanny… I have a crush on Finn but he doesn't love me back" he told her

"Firstly, make him jealous. Date uh… Tina" Santana advised

"No"

"Why not?"

"She's too sweet and good for me"

"C'mon"

"She's taken"

"Oh yeah… forgot about that"

Puck started to cry…

"Look… don't cry… just…"

"I'll just sing a song"

"Okay then. Good boy"

"Uh… I'm not a dog."

Puck and Santana ended the talk. Puck picked out a song. He picked Enrique Iglesias' "Be With You"

* * *

><p>"Mr. Schue, I have a song" Puck told Will<p>

"Let's hear it Puck" Will said to Puck

_Monday night I feel so low  
>Count the hours they go so slow<br>I know the sound of your voice  
>Can save my soul<br>City lights, streets of gold_

_Look out my window to the world below  
>Moves so fast and it feels so cold<br>And I'm all alone_

_Don't let me die  
>I'm losing my mind<br>Baby just give me a sign_

_And now that you're gone  
>I just wanna be with you<br>And I can't go on  
>I wanna be with you<br>Wanna be with you_

_I can't sleep and I'm up all night  
>Through these tears I try to smile<br>I know the touch of your hand  
>Can save my life<em>

_Don't let me down  
>Come to me now<br>I got to be with you some how_

_And now that you're gone  
>I just wanna be with you<br>And I can't go on  
>I wanna be with you<br>Wanna be with you_

_And now that you're gone  
>Who am I without you now<br>I can't go on  
>I just wanna be with you<em>

_And now that you're gone  
>I just wanna be with you<br>And I can't go on  
>I wanna be with you<br>Wanna be with you_

* * *

><p>"So, Finn, wanna go to Breadstix?" Puck asked<p>

"Deal rejected, Puckerman" Finn replied

Puck went home, thinking _I might as well give up. Finn's straight as a highway._


	6. In The Time of Kurt

**Chapter Six: In The Time of Kurt**

Sam was on twitter, checking the tweets of Jacob Ben Israel.

_Sam Evans is in love with Kurt Hummel_

_Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman have just made out_

_Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry kissed in the auditorium_

_Quinn Fabray has lost out on prom queen. Sucks to be her_

_Sam Evans and Santana Lopez have broken up_

Sam read the tweets thoroughly. He made a list of them. He was _in love_ with Kurt? He didn't think this was true. Santana _made_ him make out with Kurt. He didn't _want _to. He called Kurt

"Kurt" he said "Do you know that incident with me and you?"

"The making out incident?" Kurt replied "Yes"

"Well, Jacob Ben Israel tweeted that we were in love"

"That's false"

"I just don't know how to settle those rumours down."

"I know how you feel. Rumours can hurt people"

"Like that anorexia rumour that was said about me"

"Well, that one was true"

"That one still has been going. And no, it's not true"

"C'mon. Don't be embarrassed about…"

"I'm NOT anorexic"

"Whatever you say… anorexic"

"I HEARD THAT"

"No you didn't. You just have poor hearing"

Sam hung up. He was not anorexic. So he thought…

Sam thought about it. _Oh crap what if I do have anorexia?_

Sam went to school the following day.

"Santana. Kurt said that I am anorexic. It got me worried sick" he told Santana

"I was worried sick too… you didn't even eat your lunch yesterday…" she told him

Sam and Rachel went to the doctors after school.

"Mr. Evans, you have anorexia"

He was shocked. _OMG Kurt was right_


	7. The Love of Lopez

Rachel kissed Santana romantically.

"Hey, Rach, do you wanna go out with me, as in, dating?" Santana asked.

"Yes. But I'm worried about Sam" Rachel replied

"Me too… does he really have you know what?"

"Yes."

"OMG"

"I know. Let's help him tomorrow"

Sam interrupted the conversation

"Guess what guys! I was misdiagnosed!" Sam cheerfully said

"That's great!" Rachel cheered

Later everybody knew about Santana and Rachel. Everybody was happy for them, except Brittany.

"You said you loved me, Santana" Brittany confronted

"That was ages ago. I'm with Rachel now"

"But that isn't enough for me"

"I love Rachel. I can't hurt her"

"That's what you say"

"You were spending time with that thing, so I went for someone who actually cares."

"Santana, we have known each other since kindegarten"

"Well, I'm in love with someone else now"

Santana walked away from Brittany, leaving her heartbroken.

Brittany watched Rachel and Santana do couple stuff in sadness. Brittany asked Quinn to write a song.

"Can you write a song for me?" Brittany asked

"Sure" Quinn replied.

"How about you sing it as well"

"Why?"

"Because you love Puck"

"Fine"

They were ready to sing the song the next day

_Brittany_

_I believe it was a day_

_When you said you loved me_

_Was that even true?_

_You left me for her_

_I'll be scarred by that_

_So don't even think_

_About coming back_

_Quinn_

_It was a simple day_

_We were sittin' in a room_

_You said you loved me_

_Especially now_

_We now barely even talk_

_We don't even interact_

_You left me for her_

_I'll be screwed by that_

_So don't even think_

_About coming back_

_Both_

_It was harsh_

_You left me_

_Let's not forget_

_The past will be here_

_And it's here to stay_

_But let's not forget_

_Let's not forget_

_Quinn_

_It was her_

_Why her?_

_She doesn't even like you_

_But now you left her_

_But you left her for that dude_

_Who also doesn't love you_

_I'll be damned by that_

_So don't think_

_About coming back_

_Both_

_It was harsh_

_You left me_

_Let's not forget_

_The past will be here_

_And it's here to stay_

_But let's not forget_

_Let's not forget_

The song was finished. Nobody clapped.

"Original songwriting was a month ago" Santana reminded Brittany and Quinn


	8. Love is Hard Work

**Chapter Eight: Love is Hard Work**

Santana and Rachel were at the park.

"Listen San, I was only using you to make Finn jealous" Rachel told her girlfriend. Santana cried. How could her girlfriend do this? Santana loved Rachel. She didn't want Brittany. Or Sam. Or anybody. She wanted Rachel.

"We're over Rachel" Santana told her lover

"But…"

"You know what? I'm sick of love"

"Why?"

"Because it's just a game! Nobody cares if you break a heart or not"

* * *

><p>"Games you can win. And we will win, baby"<p>

"Don't call me baby"

"But"

Santana left the park and went home. It made Rachel think. _What have I done?_

* * *

><p>It was hard for Rachel and Santana to see each other a school the next day<p>

"Listen, Santana, I love you" Rachel said, heartbroken

"You used me"

"I know, but I've realised that _you_ are my future"

"You're my _past_"

"But I love you"

"You love Finn"

"He's ancient history for all I care"

"I still love you, I admit"

"Back together?"

"Back together"

They held hands and walked through the hallway.


End file.
